


For Family

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: For when you fight in different ways [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, Badass Frisk, Bittersweet, Cute, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Sequel to: To Fight, Soft Chara, Undertale Neutral Route, frisk and chara have bad pasts, headcanons, monster science!, references to neutral routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>still kickin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is the world truly as simple as good and evil?

You think you figured something out.

Really, you should have found out sooner but.. you guess your mind was lost to your own haze of memories.

Well, at least your still kickin

But, really, that's not the point.

How did it take you so long to figure out his smile was fake?

"what wrong kiddo?

***Its fake.**

"whats fake?"

***Your smile- you always smile but its never sincere.**

"what?"

*T **hat's why.. "just give up, I did" that's why you said that..**

"I don't know what your talking about kid."

*S **top lying..** **Its my fault, isn't it?**

"no, kid! I'm fine."

....You _just_ told him to stop lying

***Its okay if you haven't adjusted. Being on the surface doesn't solve everything - in fact, it brings new hardships - but that's okay**

"thanks kid."

You think that the smile he flashes is a bit sincere this time.

But you cant help but wonder if its because of you - your resets

Is the world really back and white; good and evil? It seems that even good things create problems

Even getting to the surface.

Well, for better or worse, your still kickin


	2. Evening Tea with Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how can you forgive someone who took your kids away..?  
> you don't.  
> but that doesn't mean you don't move forward.

***Mom?**

"Yes? What is it my child?"

***What would you do if you could have any wish?**

"...Hm.. I don't know, frisk. I have.. a lot of regrets"

She looks down at you, smiling sadly.

***..Do you miss them?**

Without even needing to elaborate, she knew what you were talking about

"........yes, i do.

You sometimes wonder.. if toriel was trying to replace chara with you..

..and if she could trade you for chara, would she?

You knew that she wouldn't, but that didn't stop you from wondering sometimes

You think toriel might have sensed so in your eyes

"Frisk.. I had 8 children before you. i loved them all dearly and equally, as their own person. I want you to understand. I lost them all, all of them to insolence and snap decisions. Some of the choices were made by fearful humans, others by a man I used to love."

***..."i'll never forgive him for that." right?**

you finish for her.

_...Its never gonna be the same again, is it? All because of me... you can't un-shatter glass.._

"...No, my child. I don't know if i have it in me to. But.. i said i would put my fears aside for you, didn't i? i doubt i will ever stop glaring when he walks in, i don't know if ill keep resenting him like this.. but, my priority is _you_ , my child."

_**but we can make something new from the shards, can't we chara?** _

 

You want to try. You want to fight differently, for family.

You decide to go pay Alphys a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1am h elp m e....


	3. Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wanted to try.

Alphys sat across from you, fidgeting.

You sighed, rubing your eyes before signing.

***.. Alphys? I'll get to the point. Can a monster soul be recovered after death?**

Her eyes widened at the question, clearly not expecting it.

"F-frisk.. W-why..?"

***...Please alphys. Its important.**

"....Frisk.. e-even if you could revive a soul, for m-monsters, it wouldn't work. a-all the soul contains is f-feelings, not memories. D-d-dust is what contains those. that is why w-we spread dust on the t-thing a monster loves most, so that their essence, their m-memory, will live on. e-e-even if somehow that wasn't a problem, i have no clue how to un-shatter a soul... Even then, lets say i c-could un-shatter a soul, the soul wouldn't h-have enough magic energy to re-create a body. its like trying to g-glue a vase back together, even if you somehow manage it, the points where it b-broke will be weaker. its even worse if the death was violent or painful."

***If humans killed them for example?**

"F-frisk..? Did something happen?"

***Please.. if this works you can ask later.**

"O-ok... W-well, for a short answer.. y-yes. Monster souls are linked to their body, s-so if the attack is aim to kill, it would do a lot of damage. O-o-of c-course! This varies depending on experience, w-where as a trained adult would most likely w-w-win against any monster, a kid wouldn't be able to kill a experienced warrior at their best, l-like undyne, without a lot of experience and ungodly amounts of determination. L-l-luckly! no child like that exists."

You could feel sweat forming on your face, and looked away, hoping alphys wouldn't notice.

" T-this is of course assuming that it was a powerful monster, s-someone who was trying with all their might to win, instead of a loox, or frogit, who would very likely be crushed despite the attacker's age." 

"A death like that, would mean a _very_ weak soul. One that might not even be able to form.."  

***I dont really need a strong soul alphys.... Just one that can feel.**

"...I-if it is a death l-like that, i-its very likely that even if i figure out how to un-shatter souls in g-general, t-t-that one would be to hopeless from their d-death to reform. H-however.. i-if you only need it for feelings, t-t-there might be a d-different way."

 

***So human souls gravitate to their favorite places and things?**

"R-right. T-that's why the souls where kept in containers"

***Then we might be killing two birds with one stone.. Thanks alphys, I'll come back tomorrow.**


	4. the million things i tried to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakdown

_you know you cant save him_

**_I can try._ **

_whatever.. you have a really nasty savior complex, you know that?_

**_and you have a nasty martyr complex. just.. let me try?_ **

_...fine.._

 

"so, wait, what kid?"

  ***I need you to teleport me. I know you can do it.**

"ha.. um. whys that kid?"

***trust me.**

"its a tad late for that don't you think kid? just.. alright. ill trust ya on this one. promise me nothings weirds gonna happen though."

***...I promise sans. its nothing harmful. ...and, I'm sorry.**

"ah shucks.. it ok kid. I trust ya. I trust ya."

 

_your name is chara dreemur, and you know that this isn't gonna work._

_if it does,,,, doesn't that mean that you abandoned him?_


End file.
